


They Did What?

by ronans



Series: YouTube [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, YouTuber Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronans/pseuds/ronans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone predicted the reaction to Destiel becoming canon, it was nothing like this.<br/>Follow up to Of Heaven And Hell, set in mid-January - can sort of maybe work separately, but reading the first part does help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I made you wait a while. Profusely sorry for the delayed installment. I had writer's block and then I talked myself into writing short some porn-ish things so, uh, here it is. Oh god, I'm just gonna go crawl away and hide forever at poor, inexperienced writing.

‘Gabriel told me to tell you that you really need to look at his channel.’

‘Hello to you too… Hey, Cas? You don’t sound so hot, what’s up?’ Dean sank back into the mattress, resting his phone between his ear and shoulder.

‘It is… uh… not of import, listen, I’ve got to go-‘

‘Cas, why haven’t you been on skype? I kinda miss your face,’ Dean chuckled.

Castiel sighed into the receiver. ‘I have a whole YouTube channel filled with my face.’

‘It’s not the same,’ Dean whined.

‘I just can’t at the moment.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I can’t!’

Dean flinched at Cas’ sudden cold tone and didn’t respond.

‘I’m sorry, Dean, I just… I can’t right now.’

‘Cas, tell me what’s wrong.’

The line crackled as Castiel shifted. ‘I got… beaten up again, I just didn’t want to worry you.’

Dean’s teeth clamped together and his fists balled. ‘Who fucking beat you up?’

‘Once again, that’s not of import, I know it was because of Gabriel’s video though.’

‘What the fuck’s in Gabriel’s video?!’

‘See for yourself,’ Cas snapped before exhaling through his nose. ‘I’ll see you on Skype in about ten minutes, okay?’

‘Fine,’ Dean gritted out, ending the call. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and then made his way over to his laptop, hastily opening up YouTube.

‘Good evening boys, girls, men, women, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, goats, cats, dogs, yadda yadda _yadda_ ,’ Gabriel opened with. He was wearing a rented suit with a top hat and white gloves and a fake moustache to boot. Dean rolled his eyes at Gabriel’s attempted extravagance and eyed the paper clad easel behind the younger boy with suspicion. ‘My name is Gabriel Novak and today I share with you information.’ The video cut to a shot of Gabriel’s face and nothing else. ‘Information you ask?’

Cut.

‘Yep, information. Information which shows all of you that yes, there is indeed hope for us all.’ The shot changed to show Gabriel spread out on a bed. ‘Hope, you say?’

Cut.

‘Yes! Hope! Today I show you poor, faith-lacking viewers of the YouTube that yes, _you_ ,’ He jabbed a finger at the camera lens, ‘can bag yourself a star! Uh huh, you guessed it. My brother and that ken doll are now… _united_. Hallelujah! It finally happened, yes, I know, we all knew the time was coming. And guess what? My boy Dean-o started out as a drooling fanboy!’

Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. ‘Fuck you, Gabe,’ he muttered.

Gabriel pulled out a long thin stick and jabbed it at the easel. ‘Look, this circle represents people like Dean. Yes, a diagram, all very scientific, I know. And _this_ circle is my bro and people like my bro. Where they meet is… well it represents when they start fucking, I guess.’

Dean spluttered and bashed his head on his desk.

‘And that could be you! Friends, this has been a message. A message to you all that _you_ , the fan, should have hope that you can date that internet person or that film person or that singer person that you obsess over so much… Only, you can’t date my brother now because he’s sexing it up with Dean. Goodnight!’

The screen went blank and Dean angrily signed into his Skype, prodding the keys forcefully. He instantly started a video call with Cas.

‘Hello, Dean.’

The anger flared and paired up with deep concern as Dean looked at Castiel’s battered face.

‘Oh my god, Cas, what the hell did they do to you?’

‘They were closeted homosexuals who felt the need to… physically harm me.’

‘How do you know?’

‘Oh, I _know_. Brady tried to… become privately involved with me at one point and when I refused… well, you saw that last video, I’m assuming.’ Castiel cast down his eyes and played with his sleeve.

‘Brady? That fucker did that to you before?’

‘Dean, can we please focus,’ Castiel pressed, eyes snapping up to meet Dean’s through the screen.

‘So he used the fact that you made videos against you back then?’

Cas nodded wearily in response.

‘That son of a bitch. I’m gonna kill him.’

Castiel shook his head. ‘You see, this is the reason why I didn’t want to tell you about it.’

‘What, because I want to protect you?’

‘That’s not what I’m saying, Dean,’ Cas said softly, contrasting with Dean’s harsh tone.

‘Then what _are_ you saying?’

‘I’m _saying_ that you’re a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. And you’d create conflict when there’s no need for it.’

Dean looked away from the screen and rolled his bottom lip between his teeth.

‘I think it’s wonderful that you’re protective over people, Dean, don’t get me wrong. It makes me feel privileged that I’m one of the people you’d want to protect.’

‘Of course I’d want to protect you, Cas, are you serious? I lo-‘

‘Shut up!’ Cas snapped, cutting Dean off hastily. Dean flinched back, hurt from the apparent rejection. ‘No, Dean, I didn’t mean it like that. I just… I don’t want you to say it over…’ A long sigh spilled from Cas’ lips and he sat back.

A smirk played at the corners of Dean’s lips as an idea popped into his head. ‘Sorry, Cas, gotta go.’

‘Wha-‘ Dean ended the call before Cas could say anything else and bolted to his bed, fishing out his duffel bag and stuffing a few clean shirts inside and his phone charger. He fished out some money from the small wad he’d crammed inside his mattress for Sam and pocketed it, dashing out of his room in a flash, barely supplying Mary with an explanation and a kiss on her cheek before running out of the door and into the Impala.

His eyes focused on his watch; 5:17PM.

‘This is crazy,’ he murmured under his breath before starting up the car. ‘Fuck it.’

*

The Impala rolled up to the house just after 1AM and came to a halt. Most of the lights were off and Dean cursed under his breath. He began to speak to his car. ‘Baby, am I seriously gonna have to do the window thing?’ He turned his eyes back to the dimly lit house. ‘Jesus, I’m gonna have to do the window thing.’

He let out a long exhale and got out of the car, walking cautiously across the small patch of grass. He picked up a few stones from the gravel path and squeezed his eyes shut. ‘I’m gonna throw up and then grow a vagina,’ he growled before lightly throwing the first rock at the only lit window. The sound it made was barely a tap so he swallowed and threw another and then another until a figure appeared in the window.

‘Who the _hell_ -‘ Cas grunted angrily, throwing open the window before seeing the barely lit figure of Dean on the grass below. ‘Dean?!’

‘Heya, honey,’ Dean replied with a broad grin on his face. He waved excitedly at Castiel.

‘ _Dean_?’ Cas repeated, mouth gaping open as he squinted down at the other boy.

‘Uh, Cas? It’s… It’s kinda cold, so, uh-‘

‘You assbutt,’ Castiel hissed before practically slamming the window shut. Dean’s heart stopped and for a moment, he genuinely thought Cas was angry at him until he saw the downstairs hall light switch on. He sauntered over to the door and wrapped his coat more tightly around himself.

As soon as the door opened, he was wrapped up in surprisingly strong arms and pressed into the chest of an excited Castiel.

‘Woah! Hey there,’ Dean chuckled with a wide smile.

‘Shut up,’ Cas mumbled into his chest, squeezing tighter. ‘You’re here.’

‘Yeah, I’m here.’

‘You’re _here_.’

‘Yeah, and here is friggin’ cold,’ Dean grumbled, simply pulling Cas in tighter if that was possible.

‘Woah, okay… come inside.’ Castiel's voice cracked at the end and Dean smiled fondly at him, gently ruffling the hair on the back of his head. Cas ushered him inside and grabbed his cold hand, silently leading him up the stairs to the room Dean knew so well.

‘Love what you’ve done with the place,’ Dean whispered, pointing at the new addition to Cas’ wall; a large poster covered in every superhero Dean could imagine.

‘Mmm,’ Cas replied distractedly, staring at Dean disbelievingly. ‘I just… You’re here.’

‘That’s like the hundredth time you’ve said that since I arrived three minutes ago.’

Castiel shook his head to clear it. ‘Yeah… Sorry, I just… It’s pretty unbelievable.’

Dean grinned at the other boy and pulled him close again. ‘I missed you,’ he murmured. Cas shivered as Dean’s lips ghosted across the fevered skin beneath his ear.

‘I missed you too,’ he rasped, blushing lightly at how wrecked his voice sounded already.

‘Oh really?’ Dean uttered, lightly kissing a faded bruise on the side of Cas’ face.

‘Really, you bastard.’

Dean chuckled and then rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder. ‘Gotta admit, this was pretty impulsive.’

‘I’ll bet. I’m glad you’re impulsive sometimes, though.’

‘I’m glad too.’

‘We keep agreeing with each other,’ Cas chuckled, softly stroking Dean’s back.

‘We _do_ keep agreeing with each other,’ Dean sniggered, pulling away slightly so he could look at Cas’ face. ‘S’kinda adorable, ain’t it?’

‘It _is_ kind of-‘ Cas wasn’t able to finish his sentence due to the fact that Dean’s mouth was on his own. He smiled and pressed back, enjoying the softness of Dean’s lips against his chapped ones. They instantly sank into each other, pulling at clothing and desperately touching.

Dean managed to steer Cas over to his bed, smiling as he kissed down his neck. Cas breathed out a light chuckle and absently played with Dean’s hair, lying down on his mattress. His breathing stuttered as Dean experimentally rolled his hips.

‘Dean?’

The larger boy looked up, eyebrows raised in question. Before Cas could answer, Dean pressed his lips down onto the other boy’s.

‘Is this too soon?’ he whispered into Dean’s mouth, sounding scared and unsure.

Dean pulled away and his eyebrows mashed together. ‘Cas, not for nothin’ but I’ve been pining over you for over a year.’

Cas blushed minutely and looked away. ‘But I haven’t,’ he murmured hoarsely.

Dean dipped his head and captured Castiel’s lips softly. He knew it comforted Castiel as he felt the tension seep from his body.

‘It’s okay, Cas.’ Dean kissed him again and smiled a little continuing his movements more forcefully. Cas’ eyes widened and his grip on Dean’s biceps tightened as Dean’s body pressed against his.

‘D-Dean.’

Dean bit his lip as Cas began to move beneath him, matching his rhythm. It wasn’t long before Dean could feel the heat building inside him.

‘Cas, I’m close.’

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, breaking the eye contact they’d been holding. ‘Me too.’

Dean inhaled sharply and his hips stuttered. He shuddered and moaned lowly, burying his face in Castiel’s shoulder. He sagged on top of the other boy but didn’t allow himself to crush him, letting Cas follow behind him.

Once their breathing had almost returned to normal, Cas stroked his hands up and down Dean’s sides, a silent suggestion that they should get more comfortable. Dean grunted as he rolled of Cas and breathed out a small sigh as his head hit the pillow.

They lay in silence for a little while, Cas still gently stroking Dean’s side before Dean decided to break the quiet.

‘Christ, did I just fucking come in my pants?’ Dean groaned.

‘I hope so. If you didn’t, you’re really good at faking it.’

Dean chuckled and poked the other boy’s side before turning to face him, covers tangled in his jean clad legs.

‘Was that… okay for you?’

Cas frowned and flipped his head on the pillow to look at Dean. ‘What?’

Dean growled low in his throat and threw an arm over Castiel’s waist. ‘You heard me.’

Cas grinned and brushed his fingers through Dean’s hair. ‘It was… slightly uncomfortable but… pleasurable.’

A hand was slapped over Cas’ mouth as Dean groaned. ‘Dude, don’t talk about it like that!’

Castiel smirked and licked Dean’s hand to get it away. Dean drew back and scrunched up his face.

‘Oh, you’re adorable.’

Dean grumbled slightly. ‘We already established that.’

‘I know, but it doesn’t hurt to say it again.’ Cas beamed and tried to stroke Dean’s hair but Dean batted the hand away before grabbing it and bringing it close to his mouth. Castiel’s breath hitched and his smile softened as Dean leant his cheek on it.

‘So I just drove for seven hours straight and did some pretty hot grinding with my pretty hot boyfriend, I’m tired as fuck.’

Cas scoffed. ‘Pretty hot?’

‘Insanely hot,’ Dean mumbled into his pillow, still clutching Cas’ hand in his own as he closed his eyes.

‘Better.’

Dean smiled and snuggled closer to Castiel, securing his arm more tightly around his waist. ‘Sleepin’ now.’

Cas laughed quietly and wriggled, getting more comfortable. ‘Yes, Dean.’

‘Yep,’ Dean replied before promptly passing out. Cas chuckled again before following suit.

*

Dean let out a low groan as he cracked an eye open, annoyed at the strip of sun that stretched across his eyes.

‘Well, Castiel, I didn’t know we had company,’ an unfamiliar stiff voice said.

Dean’s eyes flew open and he flipped over, suddenly noticing that Cas’ arms were no longer around him. He gulped as his eyes landed on the tall woman in the doorway. She had light hair and icy blue eyes with sharp features and jutting cheekbones. Her cardigan clad arms were folded and she was glaring at the two boys in the bed.

‘I’m sorry, mom, uh… it was… unexpected.’

The woman’s expression didn’t waver. ‘I’ll bet. You notify me when you have someone over.’

Cas sighed almost inaudibly. ‘Yes, mom.’

‘Come downstairs, Gabriel and I made breakfast. Your _friend_ should join us,’ she said coldly before leaving and shutting the door behind her. Dean could feel heat prickling his cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut.

‘Dean.’

He opened his eyes and looked at Cas, tiredly gesturing for him to continue.

‘I’m sorry you had to meet my mother like that,’ he said quietly.

Dean smirked and began to stretch. ‘It’s fine it’s just… she really doesn’t seem like the kind of person who hard-core collects gnomes.’

Castiel laughed and shifted closer to Dean. ‘Yeah, well.’

They smiled for a few moments before Cas carded his hands through Dean’s hair and then got up.

‘Hey, where’re you going?’

Cas glanced back at the bed with a deadpan expression. ‘I’m going to get dressed and then I am going to consume the food Gabriel has made.’

Dean rolled his eyes and then they bugged as Cas began to strip in from of him and, well, if Dean didn’t avert his eyes, he guessed that would be fine with Castiel.

*

Breakfast would have been an awkward affair had it not been for Gabriel’s constant stream of chatter, Alfie’s quiet comments and Rachel’s joyful giggles. Castiel’s father was a man who seemed to always wear a smile with dark hair and golden eyes that matched Gabriel’s. He didn’t talk much, his wife mostly dominating the attempted Dean interrogation.

It wasn't long before Alfie crossed an unspoken line, however.

‘Dean?’

Dean looked worriedly across the table at Alfie who was staring right at him. ‘Uh, yeah?’

‘Do you love Cas?’

The whole table went quiet and Dean desperately had to refrain from slamming his head against the wooden table. He could acutely feel Cas’ mom’s gaze burning into the side of his face and the quiet comfort of Cas’ arm brushing against his.

‘Uh… I don’t really think that’s something we should-‘ Dean began awkwardly before Gabriel squirted half the bottle of syrup across the table and directly into Dean’s face. Rachel screeched in joy as the amber liquid ran down Dean’s face into his shocked mouth.

‘Woah there! Sorry, Dean-o, gotta watch where I’m aiming the syrup next time, eh?’

‘Gabriel!’ his mother scolded, reaching over the table to snatch the syrup bottle out of his hands. ‘You go help Dean clean up!’

‘Sheesh, kay, mom.’ Gabriel held up his hands in surrender and let the chair scrape loudly against the floor as he got up.

Dean was speechless as he followed Gabriel to the bathroom, faintly hearing Alfie, Cas and their father’s sniggers from the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed behind them in the bathroom and he knew they were out of earshot, Dean burst into life. ‘What the fuck was that?’

Gabriel turned around, wet flannel in his hands and an eyebrow raised. ‘I was saving you, dumbass.’

‘Yeah? Well thanks, now my fucking eyebrows are glued together with sugar. Couldn’t you have had like… a coughing fit or some shit? Instead of throwing fucking syrup all over me?!’

‘Jeez, you swear like a sailor. And for your information, no, I couldn’t have done it differently, because that way was friggin’ _hilarious_ now shut up and clean that syrup off your face, you big disgrace.’

Dean stopped and gave Gabriel an annoyed glare. ‘Don’t.’

Gabriel grinned  and threw the towel at Dean’s head. ‘Hey, be grateful, I saved your sorry ass from one of mom’s rants.’

‘What, she doesn’t like-‘

‘No, no, nothing like that. It’s… it’s more awkward than that, trust me. I remember when Crowley had that talk…’ Gabriel shivered as he became lost in his thoughts which just left Dean to frown deeply.

‘What? I didn’t know Cas and Crowley were together?’

Gabriel stared at Dean like he was completely insane. ‘Huh? No way, mom just _thought_ they were doing the dirty. She doesn’t take much interest in Cas but when there are other boys involved? She goes mental. Same for me.’

Dean nodded in understanding, rubbing away the last of the more stubborn areas of syrup.

‘Your eyebrows look all dark and mysterious when they’re wet.’

‘Shut up,’ Dean groused, throwing the towel back at Gabriel’s face as payback and leaving the room before Gabriel could recover. He almost walked into Cas who was waiting right outside the door.

‘Woah. Hey, Cas.’

‘Hey… wanna get out of here?’ he asked, smiling slightly.

‘Hell yes.’

*

‘That cloud looks like a dick.’

Castiel made an amused sound in the back of his throat. ‘Dean.’

‘What? It does. You’re not gonna lecture me about saying ‘dick’ in public, are you?’

Cas laughed more loudly. ‘No, of course not.’

‘Then what’s with the ‘Dean’?’

Cas rolled onto his front and laughed into the grass. ‘That is _not_ what I sound like, you ass.’

Dean grinned at Cas who looked incredibly carefree and happy. The wind nipped at them and the grass crunched beneath their bodies but they were content to be outside and at the park where it all began.

‘It totally is,’ Dean said in an unusually deep voice which left Cas holding his sides.

‘Shut up.’

Dean chuckled and shifted closer to the other boy. ‘Your nose is red.’

‘Your face is… red,’ Cas retorted weakly.

‘Oh my god, stealing my comebacks now? Not cool, man, not cool.’

Castiel smiled and rolled again so he was facing Dean. His eyes were clear and stood out against the fading purple of a bruise and a tiny cut that hadn’t healed. Dean slowly stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly, pulling him close and then looking back up at the clouds.

'I love you,' Cas said quietly into Dean's coat so the larger boy almost didn't catch it.

'I love you too,' Dean replied with a beam, leaning down to kiss Cas on the forehead. Castiel let out a long breath and snuggled in closer as Dean pointed at the sky.

‘That one looks like a dying elephant.’

*

‘Where were you this weekend?!’ Jo practically shrieked as Dean neared his locker. Dean winced but then smiled ruefully as he went back over his time with Cas. He was only snapped out of his daydream when Jo slapped him across the back of the head. ‘Answer me!’

‘Ow, Jo! Jesus Christ!’ Dean rubbed the back of his head and avoided his friend’s gaze, opening his locker.

‘I came over on Saturday and your mom just said you just up an’ left. What’s up with that? She was really worried.’

Dean sighed, shutting his locker and pursing his lips as he turned to face Jo. ‘I was with Cas.’

Jo frowned in disbelief. ‘Cas?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Cas as in Castiel the guy who lives in fucking Pontiac?’

‘Yes! Jesus, Jo, how many other Castiels do you know?’ Dean exhaled loudly and began to make his way down the crowded hall, Jo trailing him.

‘Why the hell did you go to Pontiac?!’

Jo’s shrill voice caused a few students around them to turn their heads.

‘Keep your fucking voice down. And don’t make this seem like a bad thing.’

The girl seemed to soften slightly, tugging at Dean’s shirt sleeve to pull him to a stop in front of a random classroom’s door. ‘Okay, okay. I’m sorry… It’s just… that was a pretty random thing to do.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Dean scratched the back of his neck, head bowed.

‘Why were you there?’ Jo asked gently.

Dean sucked in some air, debating whether or not to tell his best friend the whole story. ‘Cas just had some stuff goin’ on is all. Seemed lonely. Thought I’d go up there as a surprise…. Maybe I should have told mom where I was going but I just wasn’t thinking.’

Suddenly, a wide smile broke out on Jo’s face and she punched Dean’s arm lightly. ‘Aw, you cutie.’

Dean made a ‘tsk’ noise and turned to carry on walking down the hall to his homeroom. ‘Fuck off, Jo.’

‘What! It’s just really sweet that you did that for him.’

‘I can’t tell if you’re taking the piss or not,’ Dean grumbled.

‘I’m not! I think it’s amazing how you act around him, Dean… I’m happy for you, man.’

Dean stopped and faced Jo, one eyebrow raised. ‘Sure. Thanks.’

‘I’m serious. God, you’re so far gone. It’s adorable.’

Dean shook his head and desperately tried to keep the smile off his face. ‘I’m not adorable. I’m a manly man who’s manly.’

‘Sure you are, stud. Shit, we better hurry up or Moseley’s gonna kick our asses.’

As Jo hurried off, Dean couldn’t seem to keep the smile at bay any longer. He thought about Cas and about how he felt and couldn’t bring himself to care when Moseley practically tore him a new one for getting to the classroom five minutes late.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T CRUCIFY ME FOR THE AWKWARD GRINDING


End file.
